Cinco noches en la cueva de un pirata
by Antonio83
Summary: Siempre creí que nunca podía sentir amor por ese zorro por más desgarrado que estuviera...
1. Chapter 1

Five nights at Freddy's

Notas: Hola esta es mi primera historia Fanfiction y pues... estoy muy emocionado por escribir por cierto tendré como ayudante a una amiga ella es la que escribe las cosas pervertidas -3- yo escribiré la historia o situación delos personajes, mi amiga quería iniciar con una Fanfiction yaoi pues iniciemos!

Summary: Siempre creí que nunca pude amar a ese zorro por mas desgastado que estubiera pero de una manera u otra capturo mi corazón esto es un Guardia de seguridad X Foxy el pirata zorro.

`Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí... (ojala fueran míos)bueno a excepción del protagonista que se llama Antonio (A causa de no saber otro nombre que quedara bien)

Título: Cinco noches en la cueva de un pirata.

Capítulo 1: Mi historia en Freddy's

Un día en la pizzería Freddy's Fazbear una recepcionista estaba haciendo un trato con una señora para el cumpleaños de su hijo la cual iba a ser en unas semanas después de una muy larga platica

el hijo se puso muy feliz al saber que su fiesta iba ser en su lugar favorito : Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

Cuando llego su cumpleaños el solo esperaba ver a su animatronico favorito Foxy. (N/A Aquí empieza a hablar el protagonista)

Antonio: ¿Oye Ismael vamos a ver a Bonnie?

Ismael: ¡Claro! ¿porque no? ¡Bonnie es mi preferido!

Antonio: Oye...

Ismael: ¿Qué pasa?

Antonio: Voy a ver a Foxy.

Ismael: ¿Porque? ese zorro solo cuenta historias aburridas.

Antonio: Bueno pues a mí me parecen entretenidas y aparte me puedo sentar en sus piernas.

Ismael:*Con tono decepcionado* Bueno...

Narrador: Mientras tanto Antonio fue a la Cueva del pirata donde se encontraba su preferido Foxy.

Antonio: ¿Foxy? ¿estás ahí?

Foxy: Yar! Piratillas!

Antonio: ¡Hola Foxy!

Foxy: Yar! Veo que cumples años ¿cierto?

Antonio: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Foxy: Jaja el viejo Foxy sabe muchas cosas…

Antonio: Oye Foxy…

Foxy: ¿Qué pasa?

Antonio: Quiero mostrarte mi mayor tesoro…

Foxy: ¿¡enserio piratilla?!

Antonio: Sí mira… *Saca un muñeco de peluche* mira eres tú en un muñeco de peluche.

Foxy: Guau… yo creí que nunca habían hecho uno de estos…

Antonio: Si los habían hecho pero los sacaron del mercado ya que no se vendían mucho…

Foxy: O… que mal.

Antonio: Oye Foxy… ¿Nunca te han puesto un sobrenombre?

Foxy: No nunca…

Antonio: Que tal si te llamo ''Capitán Foxy''

Foxy: *Sonriendo un poco* Me parece bien.

Antonio: Foxy ¿Me puedes contar una de tus historias?

Foxy: De acuerdo ven siéntate.

Bueno aquí está mi primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado

N/A Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

Atte. Antonio83


	2. Capítulo 2

Five nights at Freddy's

Cinco noches en la cueva de un pirata.

Notas: Hola! Soy yo otra vez por cierto alguien me pregunto que si era hombre o mujer lo dije en el primer episodio. Yo soy hombre pero voy a escribir el desarrollo de los personajes una amiga va a escribir las partes de romance.

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de Antonio.

Capítulo 2: Mi mayor sueño… mi mayor pesadilla.

Un día Antonio (De 17 años) despertó y como siempre veía el periódico para ver que especies de trabajos había ya que estaba de vacaciones de verano y quería ganar algo de dinero.

Antonio: ¡Mira! Buscan trabajo de guarda en Freddy's umm no creo que me vaya a pasar nada solo tengo que vigilar que no entre nadie supongo… 12 am – 6 am será fácil solo son 6 horas iré a buscar informes.

Antonio se puso de acuerdo con la secretaria que había ahí le dijo que sería muy seguro y fácil Antonio acepto.

A las 11:50 PM…

Antonio: Bueno aquí estoy… vaya se ve muy diferente a como lo recordaba…

Secretaria: ¡Hola! Tú debes de ser el nuevo guardia de seguridad…

Antonio: Si me llamo Antonio un gusto conocerla.

Secretaria: Yo soy Ana bueno ven sígueme aquí es donde trabajaras.

Antonio: *Mirando la oficina* ¿Para qué son las puertas?

Secretaria:*Riéndose un poco maliciosa* Pronto lo vas a saber.

Antonio:*Un poco asustado-preocupado* Okey…

*La secretaria se fue corriendo y le cerró la puerta a Antonio*

N/A: Antonio tiene un carácter que con los demás es valiente pero solo se siente muy ansioso.

Antonio: Siento que me metí en algo que me puede costar muy caro…

*ring* *ring*

Antonio: Tal vez debería contestar… aunque…

*ring* *ring*

Antonio: Bah… *Cuelga el teléfono*

*Da vueltas en la silla de su oficina* *Mira el reloj*

Ya son las 3 am y nada me ha pasado sabía que no tenia de que preocuparme.

N/A: Cuando de repente…

?: SCREEEEEEEECH!

Antonio: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *vio que era Foxy*

No ''Capitán Foxy'' ¡no me mate por favor!

Foxy: ¿¡Como sabes…?! O espera eres… ¿¡Antonio?!

Antonio: ¡Si soy yo! ¡Por favor no me mates!

Foxy: Tranquilo no lo hare…

Antonio:*Mirando a Foxy* Te vez muy desgastado a cómo te recordaba…

Foxy: Bueno que esperabas ya pasaron 7 años.

Antonio: Es cierto… Oye ¿Y los demás?

Foxy: Deben de estar por ahí ¿Acaso no checas la tableta?

Antonio: ¿La tableta?

Foxy: ¿Le colgaste al teléfono?

Antonio: Noooooo… bueno tal vez si…

Foxy: Bueno en fin… ven vamos a ir con ellos.

Antonio: ¡Oh! Mira la hora ya son las 5am será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Foxy: Si.

*Los dos fueron corriendo al escenario donde ahí se encontraba Bonnie, Chica y Freddy*

Antonio: ¿Hola?

Foxy: Déjame hablar a mi…

Antonio: Ok

Foxy: ¡Bonnie! ¡Chica! ¡Freddy! Vengan, ¿recuerdan a Antonio?

Bonnie: ¡Como no mi chico más importante!

Chica: ¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo!

Freddy: Hola…

Antonio: Jeje… yo creí que me hiban a matar…

Los cuatro juntos: Eso vamos a hacer…

Antonio: *Retrocediendo un poco* ¿¡Que?!

Los cuatro juntos: Nah solo bromeamos.

Antonio:¡Mira la hora ya son las 6am!

¡Nos vemos mañana!

Todos: Adiós

Foxy:*Acercándose a Antonio y susurrándole al oído* Nos vemos mañana…

Antonio:*Un poco sonrojado* Adiós.

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Mini spoiler: En el próximo cap. Hay un nuevo personaje y no no es Golden Freddy si aparecerá pero no en el siguiente.

PD: Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía.

Atte. Antonio83


	3. Capítulo 3

Five Nights at Freddy's

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí... (ojala fueran míos)bueno a excepción del protagonista que se llama Antonio.

Título: Cinco noches en la cueva de un pirata.

Capítulo 3: Una nueva cara…

A las 11:55 pm Antonio iba llegando a su trabajo decidió llevar a su amigo de la infancia Ismael aunque Ismael no quería Antonio le dijo que iba a estar bien.

Secretaria: ¡Ah! Hola otra vez Antonio ¿Por qué vienes con alguien más?

Antonio: Le vengo a enseñar el lugar.

Secretaria: Okey… (?)

Antonio y Ismael fueron a la oficina.

Antonio: Ven vamos a conocer a todos.

Ismael: ¿¡Qué?!

Antonio: Sí ven.

Antonio llevo a Ismael (Contra su voluntad con los animatronicos)

Ismael: ¡SUELTAME TU ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA!

Antonio: Si eso ya lo sabía.

Foxy: Hola de nuevo Antonio.

Antonio:*Abrazando a Foxy* Hola.

Ismael: ¿¡Qué, eres amigo de ellos?!

Antonio:*Siguiendo abrazando a Foxy* Sí

Ismael: Guau, ¿puedo ver a Bonnie?

Antonio: Sí sígueme

Antonio, Ismael y Foxy fueron a ver a los otros 3.

Ismael: ¿Bonnie?, ¿Bonnie estas ahí?

Bonnie: ¿Hum? ¿Quién eres tú?

Ismael: No se ''Bun''

Bonnie: Espera… ¿Eres Ismael?

Ismael: ¡Sí!

Ismael:*Abrazando a Bonnie* Te extrañe tanto amigo.

Bonnie:*Abrazando a Ismael* Yo igual.

Chica: ¡Qué bonito reencuentro!

Freddy: Meh…

Antonio: Bueno yo iré a hablar con Foxy a la cueva.

Ismael: ¡A mí me gustaría hablar con todos ustedes!

Antonio y Foxy se fueron a la cueva, una vez ya en la cueva…

Foxy: Te estaba esperando.

Antonio: ¿Por?

Foxy:*Se acerca a Antonio* ¿Por qué estos 7 años ya nunca volviste?

Antonio: Mis padres no me dejaban venir desde que paso la mordedura.

Foxy: O… ya veo.

Foxy: Aun así que bueno que estas aquí… conmigo.

Antonio: Sí podremos jugar muchos juegos y cosas así.

Foxy:*Susurrando* Si muchos juegos.

Mientras tanto con Ismael…

Chica: jijijiji así que bun ¿eh?

Bonnie: ¡HEY! ¡Así solo me puede decir Ismael!

Chica: ¿Por qué? BUN.

Bonnie: *Buf*, llámame como quieras pues.

Chica: Bueno te llamare Bonnie.

Bonnie: Gracias.

Ismael: ¿Cómo te ha ido bun?

Bonnie: Bien más o menos, y a ti?

Ismael: Bien.

Chica: Yo también quiero que alguien hable conmigo, ¿Freddy? Ya se durmió…

Bonnie: Normal ya nadie habla con el…

Mientras tanto en la cueva…

Foxy: Vamos solo morderé un poquito tu oreja.

Antonio: Foxy por favor no hagas esto todavía no estoy preparado.

Foxy: Pues prepárate.

Foxy:*Abriendo su boca* vamos.

Antonio: Okey… *Girándose y señalando su oreja*

Antonio: ¡OH! Mira la hora ya son las 6 am

Foxy: ¡Te libraste por hoy! ¡Pero mañana prepárate piratilla!

Antonio:¡Sí Capitán Foxy!

¡Ismaeeeeeeeeel! Ya nos vamos ya son las 6 am

Ismael: Nos vemos mañana Bun.

Bonnie:¡Adiós Ismael!

Bueno aquí va el tercer episodio de esta historia como es de esperar en el próximo capítulo Foxy y Antonio tendrán un poquito de amor se despide Antonio83 y Ana74.

PD: Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía.


	4. Chapter 4

Five Nights at Freddy's

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí... (ojala fueran míos)bueno a excepción del protagonista que se llama Antonio y del Co-protagonista Ismael.

Título: Cinco noches en la cueva de un pirata.

Capítulo 4: El metal está caliente.

Antonio ya iba en su tercer día aunque no quería ir ya que sería el ''juguete'' de Foxy pero Ismael lo obligo a ir (Solo por Bonnie)

Antonio: Bueno Ismael si quieres ve a ver a Bonnie.

Ismael: ¿¡Me estas acusando de que me gusta Bonnie?!

Antonio: No, pero es tu animatronico favorito así que supuse que te gustaría verlo.

Ismael: Oh.

Ismael fue caminando (tropezándose un poco por que no había mucha luz, Antonio se encerró en la oficina con las puertas de metal cerradas ya que no quería que Foxy le hiciera ''cosas''.

*toc* *toc* (Imagínense eso pero en sonido metálico no de madera)

Antonio: ¡Oh no! ¡Foxy me encontró, sabía que tenía que esconderme en los baños!

Foxy: Vamos Antonio déjame entrar solo quiero hablar un poco.

Antonio: ¿No me harás nada?

Foxy: No.

Antonio: ¿Lo prometes?

Foxy: Lo prometo.

Antonio: Bueno… aunque no te abra se me acabara la electricidad…

Foxy: Tienes razón.

Antonio: umm…

Foxy: ¡Vamos lo vas a disfrutar!

Antonio: *Presiona el botón de la puerta*

Foxy: *Se abalanza sobre Antonio tumbándolo y presionándolo contra el suelo*

Antonio: ¡E-Espera! Mínimo cierra la puerta.

Foxy: *Sin dejar de ver a Antonio y con su pie cierra la puerta*

Antonio: *Sonrojándose mucho* Fo-Foxy…

Foxy: Vamos solo gira tu cuello y déjame morder un poco…

Antonio: Okey… ¡P-pero solo la oreja! *Gira la cabeza y con ella el cuello*

Foxy:*Muerde la oreja*

Antonio:*gemidos ligeros* F-Foxy… te… quie…ro.

Foxy:*Como si tuviera la boca llena* Yo también.

Antonio: ¿Te puedo abrazar?

Foxy: Claro.

Antonio:*Abraza fuertemente a Foxy*

Foxy: Te extrañe tanto estos últimos 7 años… estaba tan solo y triste…

Antonio: *Al borde de las lágrimas* ¡CALLATE! ¿¡CREES QUE YO NO?! *Llorando y abrazando MUY fuerte a Foxy* ¡ESTOS FUERON LOS AÑOS MAS TRISTES DE MI VIDA!.. y no solo por ti… en la escuela me molestaban mucho y era infeliz… incluso pensé en suicidarme.

Foxy: …

Antonio: ¡QUIZE VENIR AQUÍ PERO NUNCA ME DEJARON AQUÍ ERA MUY FELIZ!... contigo.

Foxy: *Abrazando a Antonio y susurrándole al oído.* Tranquilo… ya todo está bien...

Antonio: ¿Foxy y si me metes en un traje…? *Con una sonrisa un poco psicópata* ¡Así podremos estar juntos por siempre!

Foxy: Pero entonces morirías…

Antonio: ¡Le sacamos los cables y vigas!

Foxy: ¿Y por qué no simplemente te quedas aquí?

Antonio: Porque me vendrán a buscar… Bah a quien engaño todos desean que muera… a nadie le importo más que a Ismael y a ustedes 4.

Foxy: *Limpiando las lagrimas* Oye… no seas tan negativo… me deprimo cuando te pones así.

Antonio: Jeje lo siento…

Foxy: Bueno sigamos… *Agarra su cuello y lo empieza a morder*

Antonio: …

Foxy: ¿No te molesta?

Antonio: No… mi zorrito puede hacerme lo que el quiera…

Foxy: *Se gira rápidamente*¡Antonio!

Antonio: ¡Foxy no te vayas tengo frío!

Foxy: Bueno… *Se sienta a lado de Antonio, cerca mas no abrazándolo*

Antonio: *Lo abraza repentinamente* Tu pelaje es tan suave…

Foxy: …

Antonio: Foxy me gusta que eres amable, gracioso, divertido.

Foxy: *Se gira sin verlo*

Antonio:*Con voz indignada* Bueno voy a ver cómo están los demás.

Antonio fue caminando a donde se supone que estaban los 3 animatronicos e Ismael.

Antonio: *Mirando alrededor* ¿Dónde están Bonnie e Ismael?

Chica: En el baño.

Antonio: *Diciendo en su mente* ¿No estarán haciendo lo que yo pienso verdad?

Antonio: Oye Freddy…

Freddy: ¿Qué quieres?

Antonio: ¿Me podrías contar si es posible que un humano se pueda poner un traje?

Freddy: ¿Para qué quieres saber?

Antonio: Solo curiosidad…

Freddy: No te diré entonces…

Antonio: ¿Por qué?

Freddy: Dime entonces… ¿Para qué quieres saber?

Antonio: Es que quería estar con ''ustedes'' siempre. (En realidad no solo quería estar con Foxy)

Freddy: No, no es posible.

Antonio: Ok…

Antonio: *En su mente* Vaya que noche tan aburrida bueno a excepción del tiempo que tuve con Foxy, ¿¡QUE LE ESTARA HACIENDO ESE CONEJO PERVERTIDO APENAS TIENE 17 AÑOS!?

Antonio (Sin nada que hacer) decidió ir a su oficina.

Antonio: *Mirando la oficina* Ya se fue Foxy, ya lo extraño… esperare a que Bonnie e Ismael terminen lo que estén haciendo…

?: Jejeje oye chico no deberías de sentir esos sentimientos por ese zorro…

Antonio: *Se gira* ¿Quién eres tú?

Golden Freddy: Me llamo Golden Freddy, pero para ti puedo ser salseo. (PERDON QUERIA DECIR ''GOLDY'', PERO QUIERO DEJAR MI FAIL.)

Antonio: Hola, Goldy…

Goldy: Ese zorro no te conviene chico.

Antonio: ¿Por?

Goldy: Tú no sabes lo que pasó…

Antonio: Que ¿Acaso la mordida del 87?

Goldy: SÍ creí que no sabías.

Antonio: No me importa que haya mordido a alguien lo sigo queriendo…

Goldy: ¿Sabes una cosa…?

Antonio: ¿Qué es?

Goldy: Tu… ¿tú te querías meterte en un traje cierto?

Antonio: Sí pero ya me da un poco igual quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tenga con Foxy.

Goldy: Bueno iré por ahí, nos volveremos a ver…

Antonio: Okey… ¿Sabes Goldy? Me caes bien.

Goldy:*Desaparece mágicamente*

Antonio: ¡QUE ABURRIDO ESTOY POR DIOS! *Checa la hora* ya son las 4AM bueno ya no falta mucho… que hago, que hago… iré a los baños, no mejor no…

Foxy: Oye Antonio…

Antonio: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Foxy: ¡Ciento haberte asustado!

Antonio: A solo eres tú…

Foxy: *En la mente de Foxy* ¿Qué, solo yo? ¿Acaso se habrá enojado?

Foxy: Lamento haberme comportado tan arisco hace un tiempo…

Antonio: ¡No importa! Yo me comporte igual.

Foxy: *Abraza a Antonio*

Antonio: *Devuelve el abrazo*

Ismael: *Ismael con cara de… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)* Así que esto estabas haciendo… eeh.

Antonio: ¡No es lo que parece!

Foxy: ¡Sí, solo nos estamos dando un abrazo!

Antonio: *En su mente* ¡TE ODIO ISMAEL, YO NO TE INTERRUMPI CUANDO ESTABAS EN EL BAÑO HACIENDO QUIEN SABE QUE CON BONNIE!

Foxy: *Abriendo su boca como si fuera a morder* ¡Lárgate de aquí es una platica privada!

Ismael: Si clarooooooo… bueno ya me voy bye…

Antonio: *Mirando la hora* Mira ya son las 5 AM.

Foxy: Bueno ¿porque no disfrutamos nuestra última hora?

Cuando de repente…

La secretaría entro y horrorizada por ver la escena agarro una silla y empezó a peguarle al pobre Foxy…

Foxy: *Ouch* *¡Ouch!*

*Antonio se mete en la escena protegiendo a Foxy de la silla*

Antonio: ¡PARA! *OUCH* ¡PARA!

Secretaría: Oh estás bien. (En tono afirmativo)

Antonio: *Con un tono sarcástico* Sí, hasta que me pegaste con esa silla.

Secretaría: Lo siento.

Antonio: No te disculpes conmigo *Señala a Foxy* discúlpate con él.

Secretaría: Lo siento.

Foxy: No hay problema.

Antonio: Y, ¿a qué venías?

Secretaría: Así te quería decir algo…

Antonio: ¿Qué es?

Secretaría: E-Te lo quería decir en privado…

Antonio: Bueno me lo puedes decir a las 6AM ¿ok?

Secretaría: Okay…

*La secretaría se va y vuelve a su puesto*

Antonio: ¿Te duele mucho? *Toca un poco a Foxy*

Foxy: No, no tanto.

Antonio: Bueno déjame tratar de ayudarte primero… vamos a acomodar esa mandíbula.

*Mete con fuerza la mandíbula de Foxy*

Foxy: ¡DUELE, DUELE!

Antonio: Lo siento.

*RIIIIN** RIIIN*

Antonio: Oh ya son las 6 AM, ¡nos vemos mañana Foxy!

*Antonio sale de la oficina*

Secretaría: ¿Ya te puedo decir lo que quería?

Antonio: Sí, claro.

Secretaría: No, ya no importa.

Antonio: Bueno, ya me voy adiós.

*Se oyen unos pasos muy fuertes y rápidos*

Ismael: ¡Antonio! Te olvidaste de mí.

Antonio: Perdón, bueno ya vámonos tengo mucho sueño.

Ismael: Ok.

Bueno ahí esta cuarto episodio hecho a petición los he hecho más largos espero que les haya gustado de parte de Antonio83 y de Akane74.

Por cierto he estado pensando en hacer otra Fanfiction sería con los personajes Antonio, Foxy y Ana; sería un crossover de los juegos Five Nights at Freddy's y del juego Ib ¿Qué opinan la hago o no, dejen comentarios de sus opiniones por favor .

PD: Perdon sí hay faltas de ortografía .

¿¡PORQUE?!

No importa cuántas veces el mundo se desmaye todo lo roban con sonrisas

¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto?

Es cosa de tiempo que me de cuenta, si es siempre la misma historia,

Debe haber un solo final, detrás de la misma vieja pinturaaaaa.

No estoy tan loca lo juró es parte de una canción Q-Q atte. Ana74.


	5. Capítulo 5

Five Nights at Freddy's

Título: Cinco noches en la cueva de un pirata

Capítulo 5: Solo… quiero estar contigo.

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a excepción de Antonio e Ismael.

En la siguiente noche Antonio se fue corriendo a Freddy's solo quería llegar y ver a Foxy, no espero a que Ismael llegara así que le dijo unas cosas a la secretaría como un mensaje de voz.

Antonio: ¿Le podrías dar a Ismael un mensaje?

Secretaría: Um… supongo.

Antonio: Bueno dile lo siguiente 'Hola soy Antonio estoy con Foxy, saludos'

*Antonio sale corriendo y se dirige a la 'Cueva del Pirata'*

Antonio:*Se abalanza sobre Foxy* ¡Hola!

Foxy: Hola, debes de tener cuidado te pudiste haber clavado mi garfio.

Antonio: Foxy, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Foxy: … no sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Antonio: Abrazarte.

Foxy: Aparte de eso…

Antonio: Sé que esto será penoso, pero… ¿me puedes morder el cuello por favor…? Se siente muy bien cuando lo haces…

Foxy: Ah… bueno.

Antonio: *Gira su cuello*

Foxy: *Mira su cuello asombrado* ¿¡Q-Qué te paso?! ¡Tú cuello esta rojo!

Antonio: Sí, creo que eso pasó cuando me mordiste.

Foxy: Y ¿¡Quieres que te muerda aún más?!

Antonio: Sí

Foxy: ¡P-Pero te podría lastimar!

Antonio: Nah, cuando me mordías no sentía dolor pero tampoco cosquillas.

Foxy: ¿En serio quieres que lo haga?

Antonio: ¡Vamos hazlo!

Foxy: *Se acerca a su cuello y empieza a morder*

Antonio: *Babea*

Chica: Oye Foxy…

Foxy: …!

Antonio: *Babea*

Chica: *Entra y cierra las cortinas*

Foxy: ¡No es lo que parece!

Antonio: ¡Sí es lo que parece! ¡Foxy y yo nos amamos!

Foxy: *Mira a Antonio con cara de ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)*

Chica: Jeje, tranquilos conmigo su secreto esta seguro.

Foxy: Gracias.

Antonio: ¡Muchas gracias!

Chica: De nada, aunque no deberían de estar haciendo esto aquí ya saben cómo se pone Freddy a veces.

Antonio: Yo no se cómo se pone a veces.

Chica: Celoso.

Antonio: A okey, bueno y ¿si salimos Foxy?

Foxy: Bueno.

*Chica, Foxy y Antonio salieron de la ''Cueva del Pirata''

Antonio: ¡Hola Freddy, hola Bonnie!

Bonnie: *Con voz alegre* ¡Hola Antonio! ¿No has visto a Ismael?

Antonio: No…

*Se oye un fuerte golpe contra el suelo*

Ismael: ¡Perdón por el retraso!

Antonio: Descuida sabemos que naciste así.

Ismael: *Con voz sarcástica* Ja, ja… JA.

Bonnie: ¡Hola Ismael!

Ismael: Hola Bun.

Antonio: Oye Ismael ¿puedo decirte algo?

Ismael: Bueno…

*Antonio e Ismael van a la oficina para hablar*

*Mientras tanto con los otros 4*

Bonnie: Y… ¿Qué tal el clima?

Freddy: *Se hace un Facepalm*

Antonio: *Un poco sonrojado* ¿Que le gusta a un animatronico?

Ismael: No lo sé.

Antonio: ¡Piensa!

Ismael: Um… que tal ¿tela?

Antonio: ¿Tela?

Ismael: Si tela así podrías reparar el traje de Foxy.

Antonio: *Ignorando que sabía que el regalo era para Foxy* ¡Si buena idea!

Ismael: Bueno ya me voy.

Antonio: ¡Espera!

Ismael: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Antonio: Dame más ideas.

Ismael: ¿Un nuevo parche?

Antonio: Si es buena idea, bueno gracias.

Ismael: Denada.

*Antonio e Ismael volvieron con los otros 4*

Ismael: Hola ya…

Antonio: ¡¿D-Donde están todos?!

Ismael: No lo sé.

*Antonio sale corriendo a la oficina dejando a Ismael atrás*

*Ismael se asusta y sale corriendo detrás de Antonio*

Antonio: *Checa las cámaras* No veo a nadie… *Ve la cámara 5 (Backstage) ¡Mira ahí están los 4!

Ismael: ¡Hay una sombra oscura!

Antonio: *Abre el cajón saca un hacha y un agua bendita*

Ismael: ¡¿Q-Qué?!

Antonio: Toma *Le acerca un cuchillo*

Ismael: *Acepta el cuchillo*

Antonio: *Va a Backstage*

Ismael: ¡No me dejes atrás!

Antonio: *Rocía el cuchillo y la hacha con el agua bendita * ¡Ataca a la sombra!

Ismael: *Falla*

Antonio: ¡TOMA ESTO! *Le pega con el hacha al espíritu*

Espíritu:¡ESTUPIDOS ANIMATRONICOS NO SE ESCAPARAN UNA VEZ MÁS!

Antonio: *Lanza el hacha* ¡Foxy! *Abraza a Foxy*

Foxy: ¡An-tonio se discreto!

Antonio: Foxy… ¿Me puedo quedar aquí para siempre?

Foxy: No… tú tienes que irte de aquí.

Antonio: ¡Foxy déjame quedarme aquí por siempre!

Foxy: ¡Si no te vas… te morderé y te matare!

Antonio: No me importa… si lo haces quiero permanecer aquí contigo.

Foxy: Lo… siento.

*CRUNCH*

*Con voz siniestra* entonces el cuerpo cayó al suelo, su amigo salió huyendo dejando a el conejo purpura solo*

Antonio: *Con voz quebrosa* Fox… y… te…quier…o. *Con sus últimas fuerzas Antonio se aferró al animatronico lleno de sangre*

Final Malo 1: Amor… Sangriento.

N/A RETOMANDO CON LA HISTORIA NORMAL!

Foxy: ¡Si no te vas… te morderé y te matare!

Antonio: *Retrocediendo* Foxy… pero yo… te quiero…

Foxy: Yo también y por eso quiero que te vayas no quiero que te pase algo malo.

Antonio: ¡No me va pasar nada estoy protegido y preparado contra esto!

Foxy: …Vete.

Antonio: ¿Qué?

Foxy: Vete… Vete… ¡VETE!

Antonio: *Mirando hacia el suelo* Entiendo… *Se va a la oficina*

Ismael: *Retrocede* (Ismael quería decir algo pero tenía medio a que Foxy lo fuera a morder)

Chica: Oye Foxy… no debiste de ser tan grosero.

Freddy: Se lo merecía… L-lo siento nunca quiero ser así pero…

Foxy: *Poniéndose las manos en la cara* Lo sé, lo sé… pero realmente no quiero que le pase nada…

Bonnie: Él está preparado tiene lo necesario para defenderse.

Foxy: Me voy a disculpar con él…

Chica: ¡Vamos Campeón!

Antonio: *Cierra las dos puertas*

Ismael: Sabes que él te quiere…

Antonio: …

*Toc* *Toc*

Foxy: … (¿Aun estará ahí? ¿Será el otro guardia?)

Foxy: *Se va a La Cueva del Pirata*

Antonio: *Con voz sombría* Ismael… ya son las 6AM… vámonos...

Ismael: De acuerdo.

Antonio: *Abre las dos puertas*

Secretaría: ¡Adiós!

Ismael: ¡Hasta mañana!

Antonio: *Con una sonrisa falsa* ¡Adiós!

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo por cierto no se si se pregunten de donde saco Antonio el hacha y el agua se la dio la secretaría.

Saludos Antonio83 y Ana74.

PD Perdon si hay faltas de ortografía.

PD de la PD: Mi amiga casi llora con la parte de Foxy no la juzgo ;(.


	6. Capítulo 6

Five Nights at Freddy's

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí... (ojala fueran míos)bueno a excepción del protagonista que se llama Antonio y del Co-protagonista Ismael.

Título: Cinco noches en la cueva de un pirata.

Capítulo 6: Perdoname ¡No lo hagas! (Final malo 2)

Antonio estaba en un edificio alto viendo el hermoso paisaje…

Antonio: Nadie me quiere *da un paso hacia adelante*

Antonio: Mis padres murieron… *Da dos pasos hacia delante*

Antonio: Todos desean que muera… *Da un paso hacia delante*

Antonio: Foxy… *Da cinco pasos hacia delante*

Ismael: ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Antonio: Foxy me odia… *Salta y cae a una muerte segura*

Ismael: ¡ANTONIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Antonio: ¡Adiós Ismael!

*CLASH*

Final malo 2: Nadie valora mi existencia…

Capítulo 6: Perdóname… ¡Por favor!

Antonio fue a comprarle un regalo a Foxy para ver si se tendría que despedir para siempre o Foxy le permitía quedarse para siempre.

Antonio: *Alegre* (Si sé que no tiene sentido pero en este ''universo'' sus padres no mueren) ¡Veamos que le puedo comprar a Foxy!

Antonio: *Ve un parche* ¡Guau es muy grande tiene la circunferencia necesaria para la cabeza de Foxy!, ya tengo las telas ¡Ya se le comprare una caja morada con estrellas amarillas para complementar bien!

Antonio caminó a su casa le puso un moño naranja puso la tela y el parche dentro de la caja pego con cinta una nota la cual decía…

*Antonio fue a Freddy's a dejar el regalo que le hizo a Foxy*

Antonio: *Murmurando* Bueno Ismael tú harás de carnada para poder dejar el regalo a Foxy.

Ismael: De acuerdo.

*Ismael entró a la oficina y cerró las puertas*

Antonio: *Salió por la puerta derecha, después Ismael cerró la puerta.*

*Antonio corrió cuando Foxy fue a tocar la puerta y dejo el regalo en la cueva*

Ismael: *Paso un papel debajo de la puerta*

Foxy: *Ve el papel lo agarra y lo lee* Foxy ve a tu cueva… Antonio.

Antonio: *Entra a la oficina*

Ismael: ¿Cómo te fue?

Antonio: Bien.

Ismael: Bueno ya me voy…

Antonio: Espero que Foxy me siga queriendo…

Foxy:*Ve el regalo* ¿Un regalo? *Agarra la nota y la lee* ''Foxy lamento el haber vuelto simplemente quería darte un regalo de despedida si tú lo deseas yo me iré de aquí para siempre pero si por el contrario quieres que me quede por favor házmelo saber y toca mi puerta. ''

Foxy: Iré con Antonio a disculparme… pero el regalo no lo he abierto… *Abre el regalo* (!)¿Tela? ¡Un parche nuevo! Y… una bufanda…

*Foxy va a la oficina*

*TOC* TOC*

Antonio: *Abre la puerta*

Foxy: *Se acerca a Antonio, se inclina y lo abraza fuertemente…*

Antonio: *Lo abraza muy fuerte* Te quiero…

Foxy: Lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Antonio: No… importa.

Foxy: No… Si importa…

Antonio: ¿Por… que?

Foxy: Porque me he dado cuenta de este hamor que hemos formado. (Amar con h es la verdadera forma de amar -3-)

Antonio: *Se sonroja* Fox…y…

Foxy: *Lo toma de la mano* Vamos a la cueva…

Antonio: De acuerdo.

*Antonio y Foxy caminaron a la cueva pero antes*

?: TENGO HAMBREEEEEE

Antonio: AY! ¡ISMAEL!

Foxy:¿Hambre?

Antonio: ¿tienen cocina aquí?

Chica: Si, pero casi no hay ingredientes.

Antonio: Hablare con la secretaría.

*Antonio fue con la secretaría*

Antonio: Oye, ¿puedes comprarme estos ingredientes por favor?

Secretaría: De acuerdo… aunque no sé cuál tienda este abierta a las 3 AM.

Antonio: Gracias.

Después de 1 hora…

Secretaría: Toma aquí está todo…

Antonio: ¡Gracias! ¿Quieres pasar?

Secretaría: De acuerdo.

*Antonio y la secretaría fueron a donde estaban todos*

Antonio: Chica, ¿Me ayudas a cocinar?

Chica: *Dio un pequeño salto* ¡Claro!

*Antonio y Chica fueron a la cocina*

Antonio: Gracias por ayudarme Chica.

Chica: No importa.

*Antonio y Chica entraron a la cocina*

Antonio: *Vio a Goldy* Ho-Hola Goldy…

Chica: *Sorprendida* ¡¿Se conocen?!

Antonio: Si una vez entro a mi oficina.

Goldy: Un placer verte de nuevo Antonio.

Antonio: *Prendiendo un horno* Igualmente.

Chica: Bueno y… ¿Qué vamos a preparar?

Antonio: Pollo picante, arroz y pollo con jícama, zanahorias y papa con salsa que le da sabor.

Goldy: ¿Sabes cocinar?

Antonio: Si mis padres están muy ocupados así que desde los 10 tuve que aprender.

Antonio: Chica, ¿Podrías ir partiendo las papas, jícamas y zanahorias por favor?

Chica: *Agarra un cuchillo* Claro.

Goldy: ¿Para quién es la comida?

Chica: Para un amigo.

Antonio: Yo diría para todos.

Goldy: Pero los animatronicos nunca sienten hambre si sienten sabor, pero no hambre.

Antonio: Bueno pero mínimo lo disfrutaran.

Chica: ¡Exacto!

*Entonces Goldy Chica y Antonio platicaron hasta que la comida quedara lista*

Antonio: Chica, por favor diles a todos que se sienten…

Chica: Okey.

Antonio: Goldy ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Goldy: *Sin mirar a Antonio* No…

Antonio: *Un poco triste* Bueno… aquí te dejo un poco por si quieres probar.

Goldy: Gracias…

Antonio: De acuerdo ¡A llevar esta comida!

*Antonio llevo toda la comida vio que todos estaban sentados*

Antonio: *Sirviendo la comida* ¡Listo!

Freddy: ¡Gracias!

Bonnie: ¡Esta comida me recuerda al rock!

Foxy: ¡Se ve delicioso!

Chica: ¡Una obra maestra!

Ismael: *Babea*

Secretaría: ¡Oye que rico!

Antonio: Jeje… Gracias…

Foxy: ¿Antonio tu no vas a comer?

Antonio: Bueno… es que…

Foxy: *Agarra a Antonio y lo sienta sobre sus piernas*

Antonio: *Se empieza a sonrojar*¡F-Foxy!

Foxy: *Agarra pollo picante y se lo mete en la boca a Antonio* ¿Te gusta?

Antonio: S-Sí.

Foxy: ¡Qué bien!

Antonio: Aunque no tengo mucha hambre…

Foxy: P-Pero…

Antonio: Si quieres me quedó aquí a hacerte compañía.

Foxy: Siiiiiiiiiiiii.

*Todos comieron muy felices*

Antonio: *Susurrándole a Foxy* ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

Foxy: *Asintió*

Antonio: ¡Adiós Ismael, adiós Ana!

Freddy: ¿No te vas a ir a tu casa?

Antonio: Bueno… me voy a quedar a dormir aquí…

Bonnie: No es muy buena idea…

Chica: En los otros turnos no tenemos piedad…

Freddy: ¿Soportaras vernos matar a los otros?

Antonio: ¡Claro!

Foxy: ¿Tienes todo lo necesario?

Antonio: Colcha, almohada… sí.

Foxy: Vamos a dormir.

Antonio y Foxy fueron a la cueva…

Antonio: *Pone la colcha en el suelo*¿ Vienes?

Foxy: Sí…

Antonio: *Se acostó sobre la colcha*

Foxy: *Se pone debajo de Antonio* Así estarás más a gusto.

Antonio: *Se hace bolita y agarra el pelaje de Foxy* Gracias… *Lame el pelaje*

Foxy: *Abrazando a Antonio* Que bueno es que estés aquí… te quiero.

Antonio: Yo también… buenos días.

Foxy: Que descanses bien.

Antonio: Igual… Te amo.

Foxy: *Le muerde brevemente el labio* Yo también te amo.

Bueno eso fue todo por cierto PERDON PERDON PERDON por tardar tanto mi cargador de mi computadora murió y se apago D: ATTE: Antonio83 y Ana74

PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía


End file.
